MINE
by zusshi-chan
Summary: Keputusan gila Naruto dan segala kebodohannya menjebak Sasuke dan hinata –wanita yang seharusnya dinikahi naruto hari ini. Sementara Boruto, tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa tahu dua orang dewasa di sekitarnya ini, kesulitan menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya.


MINE

.

.

.

SUMMARY:

Keputusan gila Naruto dan segala kebodohannya menjebak Sasuke dan hinata –wanita yang seharusnya dinikahi naruto hari ini. Sekarang gadis itu justru menikah dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. Sementara Boruto, tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa tahu dua orang dewasa di sekitarnya ini, kesulitan menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya.

.

Chapter 1 – The Day Before

"Lalu, ketika aku bangun, hinata sudah memasakkan kare. Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Dia benar-benar memenuhi criteria istri idaman, sasuke. Belum lagi dadanya.. uwaaaah.." Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di udara, seakan sedang meremas kedua dada. Ia kemudian mendengus kesal melihat sasuke tidak merespon apapun.

Bukannya tidak merespon apapun. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mendengarkan, tapi tidak tertarik untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut. Lebih baik melihat dada yang sebenarnya, oh ralat. Maksudnya laporan praktikum mahasiswanya jauh lebih pantas diperhatikan daripada pembahasan Naruto.

"Kau ini sibuk sekali, sasuke."

"Sudah tahu, malah bertanya?" jawab sasuke ketus. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan bersandar di kursi. "Lagipula, mau sampai kapan kau akan memacari Hinata-mu itu? Kalau memang ia istri idaman, nikahi dia."

Naruto termangu sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Senyuman aneh yang entah mengapa membuat sasuke cukup tersinggung. Itu bukanlah senyum naruto yang biasanya. Kemudian pria pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa keras seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah kau menikah. Atau mungkin kita bisa mendirikan dua altar bersamaan?"

"Dasar bodoh." Dan naruto kembali berkelakar mengganggu sasuke di tengah tumpukkan laporan praktikkum mahasiswanya.

Itu percakapan yang sangat santai dan sasuke tidak menduga bahwa senyuman itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah pertanda dari sikap bodoh naruto. Pria itu membuat kekacauan di hari pernikahannya sendiri.

Sasuke jengah duduk berlama-lama di bangku gereja. Ia mungkin dilahirkan di keluarga yang sering mengunjungi gereja. Namun bukan berarti ia nyaman dengan suasana gereja. Ia bukan pria agamis.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk merokok saja di luar. Sudah setengah jam ia dan para tamu menunggu naruto yang tak kunjung datang dan menghambat pengantin wanita keluar dari ruang pengantin.

"Bukan naruto namanya kalau tidak membuat masalah." Gumam sasuke seraya mengigit rokoknya. Ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil _filter_ , namun yang ia dapatkan adalah ponsel yang tengah bergetar di sakunya.

Naruto menelponnya.

"Hn…"

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga, teme. Jangan sering-sering mematikan ponselmu dong!"

"Ah, aku sedang mengunjungi pernikahan seseorang."

"Hah? Siapa yang menikah?"

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!"

Naruto kembali berkelakar dan entah mengapa yang satu ini membuat sasuke membenci naruto. Bahkan di pernikahannya sendiri, pria itu masih saja bermain-main.

"Gantikan aku."

"Hn… Apa?" Dan satu kalimat pendek membuat sasuke sangat terkejut. Sahabatnya satu ini memang benar-benar sangat gila.

"Kumohon, Teme…"

"Kau ini sepertinya memang gila, ya. Bagaimana bisa…"

"Cepatlah, Teme! Aku tidak ingin para tamu mempermalukan hinata karena pengantin prianya kabur."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kemari, atau aku akan membunuhmu. Kehadiranmu jauh lebih baik daripada aku menggantikanmu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku… dan… hinata…"

"Teme, sudahlah. Tidak biasanya kau mengabaikan permintaanku."

"Aku memang selalu mengabaikan permintaanmu."

"Aku…"

Emosi dan segala sumpah serapah sasuke lenyap seketika, setelah mendengar alasan naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan untuk memaki naruto sekalipun. Ia tidak bisa. Pria itu mendengar naruto terus memaki dirinya sendiri dan memohon sasuke untuk tidak marah padanya. Ia tidak lagi memaksa sasuke untuk menggantikan posisi naruto di altar. Justru kata-kata maaf-lah yang terus terucap.

"Kau memang brengsek." Umpat sasuke. Ia segera menutup ponselnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

" _Aku sudah mengirimkan fotoku dengan gaun yang dibelikan Kushina-kaa san. Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat cantik."_

" _Tentu saja. Itu gaun terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggunakan gaun itu di hari pernikahan kita. Kau pasti sangat cantik, Hinata."_

Sasuke masih teringat gelak tawa Hinata saat Naruto dan Hinata bertelepon membahas gaun pernikahan. Harusnya hari ini Naruto-lah yang menjemput Hinata di altar. Harusnya ia bersama gaun pernikahan itu, ditunjukkan pada Naruto. Sayangnya pria yang diharapkan Hinata, justru tidak melihat keindahan wanita ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal Hinata sampai lima belas menit yang lalu, di mana ia menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis itu. Sesaat sasuke merasa beruntung gadis yang tiba-tiba akan ia nikahi ini adalah gadis cantik dengan tubuh berisi. Naruto benar. Hinata memang istri idaman. Bahkan untuk pria yang tertutup seperti sasuke.

" _Aku berjanji kita akan segera bercerai jika kau tidak menerima alasanku."_

Sasuke memang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi setelah melihat seperti apa hinata, entah mengapa ia ragu untuk menghentikan pernikahan mendadak ini.

Para tamu cukup terkejut ketika melihat sasuke datang sesaat setelah pastor memanggil pengantin pria untuk masuk. Sasuke baru menyadari suatu hal. Keluarga naruto, tidak hadir. Tanpa menunjukkan wajah herannya, ia tetap melangkah menuju altar dan menghadap pastor. Barulah kemudian hinata menyusul dengan tangannya menrangkul lengan Neji, kakaknya.

Neji menatap sasuke dengan tatapan tajam saat menyerahkan lengan hinata pada sasuke. Neji satu-satunya orang yang tahu, mengapa sasuke menggantikan naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha… bersediakah kau menikahi Hinata Hyuga. Mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang. Kaya maupun miskin. Sehat maupun sakit. Selalu bersamanya hingga ajal menjemput?"

Sasuke melirik hinata sejenak. Ia menatap kosong, pandangan di depannya. Sesaat sasuke tidak yakin hinata bisa menjawab pertanyaan pastor nanti.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Pria itu kembali menghadap pastor. Ia melihat Hinata masih tetap menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Tanpa penolakan ataupun protes apapun pada sasuke. Pria itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melanjutkan.

"Ya."

"Hinata Hyuga. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke uchiha? Dalam susah maupun senang. Kaya maupun miskin. Sehat maupun sakit. Selalu bersamanya hingga ajal menjemput?"

Dugaan sasuke tepat. hinata diam. Terdiam sangat lama. Beberapa tamu berbisik-bisik dan raut kekhawatiran muncul di wajah setiap anggota keluarga hyuga.

"Bagaimana, Hinata Hyuga?" pastor kembali menanyakan dan Hinata tetap terdiam.

"Hinata…" tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam. Ia melirik pria di sebelahnya sejenak dan kemudian menatap pastor.

"Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini aku memberkati kalian dalam satu ikatan pernikahan yang suci." Pastor masih melanjutkan. "Kalian boleh mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Pastor memberi titah. Ini adalah sesi di mana rasa kebahagiaan muncul. Pria dan wanita yang baru menikah menunjukkan romantisme dan perhatian mereka kepada pasangan masing-masing. Sesi yang Sasuke yakini setiap wanita akan berdecak iri, ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Berciuman di altar saat menikah.

Sasuke yakin Hinata juga ingin seperti itu. Ia pasti ingin pria yang menciumnya di altar adalah Naruto. Bukanlah pria dengan tatapan tajam, dan rambut mencuat mengikuti tren masa kini.

"Cium!" suara cempreng dari seorang gadis terdengar keras dan membuat sasuke cukup bingung. Namun dunia terus berputar. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa ada pengantin pria yang menolak berciuman dengan pengantin wanitanya? Baiklah. Seperti keinginan kalian. Aku akan mencium istriku._

Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Ia membuka kerambu kepalanya dan mengamatinya. Meskipun awalnya hinata bersikap dingin, gadis itu tetap saja merasa canggung jika diperhatikan dengan intens oleh pria asing seperti ini. Entah mengapa sikap hinata seperti itu membuat sasuke tertarik untuk menggodanya.

"Meskipun ini hanya pura-pura, aku harap kau professional, Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke berbisik dan mendekati wajah gadis itu. Pipi hinata memerah tiba-tiba. Matanya bergerak tak menentu. Ia tampak gelisah ketika melihat mata sasuke terfokus pada bibirnya. Ia menutup mata, tampak gugup. Tepat seperti rencana sasuke. Pria itu tertawa kecil dalam hati. ia arahkan kepalanya naik, dan mencium kening hinata saja.

Mata hinata terbuka seketika, bertepatan dengan suara tepukan tangan para tamu undangan. Ia tampak terkejut mendapati 'suaminya' itu hanya mencium keningnya saja. Setelahnya sikapnya kembali seperti semula. Dingin dan tampak melamunkan sesuatu. Sasuke tahu. Hinata pasti memikirkan Naruto. Pria itu terdiam saja tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun atau melakukan apapun ketika melihat 'istrinya' tampak sendu seperti itu.

Sorak sorai dari tamu dan tepukan tangan kebahagiaan tampak menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa ada yang tahu perasaan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Turuti apa kata suamimu. Berikanlah ia makanan yang baik dan urus ia dengan benar, ya?" Hanare mengelus rambut pendek hinata dan mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu mereka berpelukan dengan sangat lama. Sementara itu, Hiashi, ayah Hinata membawa sasuke ke hadapannya. Sasuke membungkuk sopan dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis. Karakteristik yang sasuke pikir, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Fugaku. Dingin, dan tegas.

"Meski aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, tapi tolong jaga putriku." Kebingungan Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Hiashi, hilang sudah. Ini menunjukkan pria itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan naruto sebelumnya.

Model pernikahan yang aneh, dimana kedua orang tua tidak saling bertemu. Sasuke berharap bisa seperti itu, dan nyatanya ia melakukannya sekarang. Ia menikah tanpa ayah atau ibunya tahu. Begitu juga dengan hinata. Kedua orang tua gadis itu hanya datang dan tidak tahu calon yang dibawa hinata sebelumnya.

"Saya akan menjaga putri anda seperti menjaga ibu sendiri."

"Itu jawaban yang lebih dari yang kuinginkan." Hiashi tersenyum lagi dan kemudian berlalu. Hanare dan Hanabi –adik Hinata yang berteriak 'Cium!' saat pernikahan, mengikuti Hiashi. Lalu kini neji yang berhadapan dengan sasuke. Hanya saja hinata ikut serta. Meskipun ia lebih banyak terdiam atau melamun tampak tidak peduli dengan pernikahannya, ataupun sasuke.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal. Ayah sempat curiga. Tapi tidak masalah, lah. Terima kasih, Uchiha."

"Kupikir ular jantan jejadian sepertimu tidak bisa mengucap terima kasih." Sindir sasuke dan neji mencibir tepat di hadapan pria itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka naru…" belum sempat neji menyelesaikan perkataannya, sasuke sudah menyeretnya pergi.

"Untuk sekarang jangan sebut nama itu di depan hinata."

"Kau benar. Dasar Naruto bodoh. Membuatku ingin menggorok kemaluannya saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Kakakku akan mengambil bayi itu dan membawanya ke panti asuhan, sebelum aku dan hinata pulang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hinata tahu, pria yang akan ia nikahi sudah menghamili wanita lain hingga mempunyai anak."

"Aku berhutang padamu Uchiha. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan untuk penelitianmu, perusahaanku siap membiayainya." Neji menepuk pundak sasuke, dan pria itu mendengus.

"Aku masih punya banyak uang untuk sejuta penelitianku ke depan. Buatkan saja alasan yang bagus agar ayahmu tidak curiga. Walaupun aku tidak ada hubungannya, tapi aku tidak tega melihat hinata."

"Itu memang tugasku. Walaupun naruto bodoh, tapi untuk kali ini saja ia pintar. Ia memilihmu, pria yang ia kenal baik dan ku kenal baik juga. Untuk masalah ayahku, itu memang tugasku. Jadi, tolong jaga hinata ya."

Neji adalah orang terakhir yang menyapa Sasuke dan Hinata. Gereja sepi dan hanya ada sasuke dan hinata yang bersandar di sedan sasuke. Harusnya mereka menggunakan mobil pengantin. Tapi sasuke menolak karena ia membawa mobilnya sendiri. Ia tidak mau perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya terasa sangat ribet karena ada dua mobil yang harus dikendarai. Padahal hanya hinata saja, sasuke bisa membawanya di sedannya.

"Jadi… kita pulang?"

TBC


End file.
